My One, My Only
by Darkest Twilight
Summary: Pyro's (St. John Allerdyce) girlfriend dies after an accident during a mission. Two hours after the incident, he reflects back on what had happened and their memories they share to this day on. (Includes Romy, and PyroBelle)
1. Chapter One

This story is supposed to be angst and somewhat horror. I warn you now, this story will be utterly depressing. I suggest that anyone who had lost someone close to them recently, or has broken up with their boyfriend / girlfriend should not read this story. I have warned you!  
  
xoxo Rini  
  
My One, My Only  
By: Allerdycegirl  
  
My stomach churned wildly as my heart quickly pounded with anger. My mouth was dry, and my throat felt like something large was caught in it. I couldn't believe I had lost her. My sheila. My Belle. Her sweet voice mixed in with fear still rings drills in my mind. Then the gasping of her breath after a loud snapping and cracking sound. I couldn't take it anymore. I snatched my lighter off of my desk, covering with scattered papers, being written on and scribbled. I was so devastated, I couldn't even think straight. Suddenly, the phone rang. Only once since I put only the answering machine on. For some reason, I hoped it was Belle.  
  
"Hey mon ami. It's Remy again." The Cajun sighed. "Jus' pick up da phone! Please? Y' can't jus' sit around all day! Look, Remy knows you're upset. Remy would be too but--------"  
  
Before he could finish, I picked up the phone and slammed the end button, making the whole message disappear. What does Remy know? He still has his Rogue. I was tired of them callin' me. Remy probably called like thirty times. Piotr called maybe ten. Sabertooth called once, but he mistaken my number as the Pizza Hut hotline. Mastermind called maybe twice. And all those times they called, not once did I pick it up. Figured it wasn't worth it, hearing their sympathy. Suddenly, the phone rang once again. Then the beeping sound of the message coming on. I waited, trying to guess who it was this time. Remy? Mastermind? Piotr? I couldn't tell. The sounds of sniffling caught my attention. I suddenly felt this urge to pick it up. Then, a voice finally spoke.  
  
"Pyro? It's meh, Rogue. Ah got yer numbuh from Remy. Please pick up the phone. And don't yuh dare hang up on meh!"  
  
I froze. Rogue was one of Belle's friends. I decided to pick up the phone, but I didn't say anything.  
  
"Please answer meh. Ah know you're in shock an' all. Just please talk. Ah'm sure Belle wouldn't want yuh cooped up in yer lil' area all the time."  
  
I gritted my teeth angrily. "How would ya' know?"  
  
I realized my voice was sharp when I heard Rogue gulp. "Ah... Ah'm sorry."  
  
I shook my head then sighed. "Nah, it's alright."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Maybe, yuh wanna go wit Remy and da rest of us somewhere? Yuh know, just ta get a drink."  
  
I stayed silent. I began twiddling around my lighter.  
  
"Ah'm sorry Pyro. But Ah havta go now. Please, take care of yourself."  
  
**click**  
  
It took me a couple seconds to realize Rogue had just hung up. I slowly placed the phone back on its cradle and clicked my lighter on to light the large candle in front of me. I then decided to look back at what had happened just two hours ago.  
  
Well, there's the first chapter. I know I'm not done with my recent Pyro 'n' Belle story but I decided to write this one anyway. Reviews please!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Rini: Back again! I just got done watching the new episode of X-Men: Evolution! It's the one when Remy (Gambit) kidnaps Rogue!! And Pyro is so adorable in that episode!!  
  
Pyro: Aww, come on luv, ya' don't need ta say that right now.  
  
Rini: Of course I do! But anyways, here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Two: "Don't Leave Me"  
  
The acolytes and I were supposed ta go off into the deserted area in Russia. Magz said a secret file was held there so he sent us ta get it. We all saw no problem in getting just some dumb file. Everything all started in the mall when Remy announced to the girls that we were leavin' tonight. Rogue 'bout had a fit while Belle was going into a state of shock. I noticed how worried she was a grasped her soft hands.  
  
"I'm gonna be alright luv. It's just a day trip." I said softly, trying to calm her.  
  
Belle shook her head. "But you know what's been happening in Russia! Piotr told me last night!"  
  
I sighed, reminding myself to tell Piotr not to tell stories to Belle about negative warfare. But that was besides the point. Before I could think any further, Belle's head was resting on me. Her eyes closed gently. Our hands were clutched together as Rogue continued yelling at Remy for not telling her earlier. After all, we heard about the mission two weeks ago. But we felt that the girls didn't need ta know. It's kinda' obvious that we were wrong though. I then noticed Rogue looked to me. Remy seemed happy that her grey eyes moved from his demon like ones. She narrowed her eyes on me, and then looked to Belle. Rogue pointed her finger towards me evilly.  
  
"If any of yuh ever get hurt out there," she paused then moved her finger to Remy. "Don't expect any sympathy from meh when yuh get back!!"  
  
We both gave a small laugh. Belle moved away from me and smiled. I could tell she was still worried.  
  
Finally, Belle and Rogue, that night, dragged us to the institute. We had no idea why. I guess it was just ta say our good-byes. We waited on the couches down stairs for the girls to come back down the stairs. Just when they did, it seemed they were a little uneasy. I glanced behind them and saw the professor in the wheelchair guy. I didn't like 'im. I dunno 'bout Remy though. Moving my attention off of the crippled man, Belle seemed even more worried than before. Her hands were grasped together as Rogue raced down the stairs to remind us of her warning.  
  
"Yuh betta remembuh. Especially you Cajun!" she smirked.  
  
Remy stood up. "Aw it's nice of y' ta worry Chere'."  
  
I stood up when Belle approached me. I tried to look into her eyes, but it seemed she didn't even want ta look at me for the time being. Finally, she looked. It seemed Rogue had influenced Belle with her anti- sympathy promise.  
  
"You better not get hurt!" she warned.  
  
I laughed. "I won't luv. I promise."  
  
We stepped outside. It was about 10:00. The professor eyed us carefully. I watched Rogue cling onto Remy tight until I felt a force against me. It was Belle, trying to prevent her tears. I heard her sniffle a bit and move her head up and down several times. My hand moved over and lifted her chin up so her olive green eyes looked directly into mine.  
  
"Don't cry. You're gonna make me cry!" I said softly with a smile.  
  
Belle cracked a smile of hope and kissed me lightly. She backed up slowly. Feeling her hand slowly slip out of mine was strange. Ya' know. That strange feeling that ya' get when something important's leaving ya' forever. Just before Remy and I got a chance ta get into our cars, the professor rolled up to us. I arched an eyebrow for a moment.  
  
"Maybe you all should stay for a while longer." Asked the professor.  
  
I noticed he was gesturing us to look back. I did what he mentally wanted us to do and noticed how devastated Belle was. Now that I thought of it, Belle had nothing else but me and her step-father Warren for a family besides her friends. I then felt a shove against my shoulder. Remy was trying to push me out so we could hang around more. Finally, I slip out of the car and walked over to Belle who was slumped against the ground. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold winds of winter as her eyes released tears. I kneeled in front of her on the step below where her black skater shoes were. My hands moved over and held onto her bare arms lightly, trying to get her to look up at me. Belle looked at her olive green tank-top first, then to her dark blue stretch jeans. Finally, she forced herself into my arms. I could tell she was happy again. It always seemed to be like a remedy for me, when I'm sad in some way. I kissed her neck lightly as Remy walked up the steps to see Rogue.  
  
"You're freezing cold." I whispered.  
  
Belle didn't move. Her soft voice made me shiver a bit. "Then let's go inside."  
  
Everyone was asleep besides me. It was already 1:00 in the morning. I couldn't get any sleep. I had already watched Belle slip into her bed and fall asleep. I watched her the whole time, admiring her angelic face. I wasn't going to regret that we were going to be late to Russia. I looked around and saw no sign of a lighter to play around with. Suddenly, a creak on the steps alarmed me. My head turned to the direction of the stairs where I saw Belle walking down in her all black tank top and silk pants outfit. She rubbed her eyes lightly and started for the table where my drink was.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" she asked whispering.  
  
I yawned then took a sip of my drink. "Can't sleep."  
  
Belle moved from the other side of the table and over to me. "Well, you seem tired."  
  
I looked over to her. "What are ya' doin' up so early?"  
  
She shook her head and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. "I heard you down here."  
  
"Oh really..?" I had nothing else to say.  
  
Belle nodded and placed her glass down to grab hold of my hand. I pulled back lightly to make her stop. When she turned, I smirked playfully.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
Belle smiled. "I don't want you dozing off during your mission."  
  
I then decided to follow her back up the stairs. I had no intention of trying to sleep in the first place until she showed me the guest room. I awed in amazement. It was dimly lit with a comfortable looking king sized bed with a balcony. It even had its own bathroom and everything else a regular room would have. Except, in this room, everything looked like it belonged to a rich palace.  
  
"You're gonna sleep in here." Belle said.  
  
I removed my mind off of my observations and looked to Belle who was heading out of the door.  
  
"How about we talk for a bit?" I asked.  
  
She froze, her hand just above the gold doorknob. "Sure." She seemed unsure.  
  
With the door closed and the balcony's glass doors locked, Belle and I talked for maybe an hour. I couldn't believe she was so worried about a mission that's just for a day. Once again, I reminded myself to never tell Piotr to tell Belle war stories.  
  
"You don't have to go. do you?" she asked.  
  
It was obvious that she wanted me to stay with her. "I have to."  
  
Belle lashed to me. "But don't you see!? You know what might happen right!?"  
  
I gulped and stared deeply into her eyes. For some reason, it made her relax when our eyes met. Belle turned her head to the side in shame and shook.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just so worried. I don't want anything to happen."  
  
I moved over and held Belle. She was cold again. She wiped a tear away and looked out the window.  
  
"Russia is a big place. Since Piotr's from there, I asked him what it was like."  
  
I rolled my eyes as I toyed with her hands. I could see Colossus lecturing Belle on his homeland.  
  
"He said it was dangerous. A mission there would be like war over there."  
  
I let out a laugh. Belle looked at me like I was insane and crossed her arms.  
  
"What's so funny? I'm trying to be serious!"  
  
I moved closer to her, making our noses touch. "Ya' need ta loosen up! You're not yourself!"  
  
We stared at each other for a slight moment, until I heard her giggle. She playfully shoved me away and giggled more. Soon enough, we both began laughing. It was something I would always remember. Suddenly, Belle's laughter faded until cries of loneliness. I frowned and walked over to her, hugging her to calm her.  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
I looked at her as she did the same to me. Her eyes were glittering wildly with the dimmed lighted lamp.  
  
"It's only for a day luv. I'm not gonna leave ya' forever."  
  
She shook her head. "Not just that."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Belle was silent which made me scared for a moment. She turned to the side where the door was.  
  
"Just don't leave me."  
  
That's the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed it so far. The next chapter's when the mission starts!! What will happen to Belle when he leaves? Who knows? I'm the one that controls her! Plus, she's an example of me in a way! Lol, I'm so silly. Reviews please!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey! It's the next chapter everyone!! Ready for some action and surprises?! Plenty of romance!  
  
Chapter Three: Simple and Sweet  
  
"Hey, get up mon ami. We gotta get goin'."  
  
Remy's voice woke me up for a quick moment. I looked towards the door to find that he had shut it again. I then felt the warm sensation starting on my arm to my chest. It was Belle, sleeping peacefully as my arm was wrapped around hers. It seemed that Belle fell asleep along with me during our talk. Then I smirked when I remembered what else had happened. Quickly but gently, I slid Belle's arm off of me and slipped out of the bed to get ready.  
  
"Y' done yet?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah hold on!" I called back quietly.  
  
I zipped up my boot then sat over on the nightstand besides Belle. Just looking at her made me feel strange. Like I was about to commit a crime or something. Since we had ta hurry, I bent over and kissed her lightly on her rosy pink lips and went downstairs to meet Remy in his car.  
  
Outside, Remy was talking to Rogue. As I buckled myself in, Rogue eyed me for a moment then back to Remy.  
  
"Ya'll be careful now." She called. "When will yuh be back?"  
  
"The most, probably 'bout.." I discontinued my sentence when Remy started.  
  
"Maybe by tomorrow night." He answered.  
  
Rogue nodded and waved as we drove off.  
  
We got to Russia faster than I thought we would. Magz allowed us ta take his new modified version of the bloody X-men's 'x-jet'. We were both in our uniforms when we entered the tall glassy building. It was colder inside than outside the building. I was surprised Belle didn't force us to bring coats. But maybe it was best for her to not worry. I followed Gambit into the elevator shaft room, waiting for him to make some response to his founding. He gestured me to press the button as he stood watch. As I did, he started to talk.  
  
"Did y' say bye t' her?" he asked with a grin.  
  
I looked at him strangely then realized what he was talking about. "Not really."  
  
The elevator started coming to their floor. Gambit looked back to me.  
  
"Didn't botha wakin' her up?"  
  
"I didn't want 'er worryin' even more." I shrugged.  
  
Finally, when the elevator opened, Gambit's jaw dropped. His red eyes staring at the opening elevator. As I turned, I couldn't believe what I saw. There stood Belle in her uniform with her wings flattened down. I looked down towards her hand and saw that she had a red disk that was titled: "Top Secret".  
  
"Belle?!"  
  
She laughed a little and walked over to me, handing over the disk. I snatched it from her and grasped it angrily and worryingly at the same time. Belle cringed, holding her hands together.  
  
"Why!? ....How'd ya' get here!?" I shouted.  
  
"I followed you here." She replied softly.  
  
I couldn't believe it. Just when I thought Belle wouldn't worry anymore, she decides to come along. I could imagine how much she would worry. I thank Piotr for all this.  
  
"I didn't want ya' followin' us!"  
  
"I thought I could be of some help!" she tried to sound helpful. But it wasn't good enough for me.  
  
"Well you're not! Can ya' imagine what could happen!? This is a mission! Not a vacation!"  
  
Just then, I wished I had never said what I said. Belle began to shout back. I had never seen her so angry besides the time when Magneto kidnapped her.  
  
"I just wanted to help!! Isn't that good enough for you!?" she paused, catching her breath for some reason. "And I know it's a mission!! I'm not stupid! I just thought... I just thought that..."  
  
"Ya' thought what?!" my voice was sharp like stones against her.  
  
Tears streamed down her eyes as she started to run past us to the exit. "Nothing!! I thought nothing!  
  
I gritted my teeth then realized what had just happened. I turned to Remy to find him shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"I screwed it up huh.?" I asked, feeling guilty.  
  
"Big time mon ami." Responded the Cajun.  
  
"Just great. I screwed up our relationship ova some stupid mission.."  
  
Gambit bent over and pointed at something on the ground. "Not only dat."  
  
I swallowed hard when I saw when he was pointing at. Drops of blood and several white feathers laid on the ground.  
  
*******  
  
We rushed over to our reserved hotel. I raced up the stairs when the secretary said someone had already taken our room keys. I knew Belle had came in and took them. I began knocking on the door, hoping Belle would be in a forgiving mood.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
But by the sound of her voice, it didn't seem like it.  
  
"Please luv. Lemme in. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean ta say all that."  
  
When the door cracked a little, I heard music playing. Probably one of Belle's cds.  
  
Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one who leaves me  
Completely breathless  
  
I noticed Belle finally opening the door all the way but I stood in place waiting for her to say something. Her tear stained face made me feel even guiltier.  
  
"Really?" she cried.  
  
I nodded and grabbed her hands, trying to make them warm from the cold.  
  
"I'm sorry luv."  
  
I felt her come against me close then pulling me inside. The door closed gently by itself by the blowing winds.  
  
No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny  
  
"I know." She whispered back.  
  
"I just didn't want ya' hurt or anything. I just--- I'm really sor-"  
  
Belle placed a finger on my lips, making me silent as she looked up at me with her eyes glittering. The music had somehow fit the moment perfectly.  
  
"Now you're starting to worry."  
  
I moved Belle's finger away and began talking again. "But I-"  
  
Before I could finish, a burst of water shot at me. Drenching me from my hair to my shoulder. Just several feet away from me was Belle giggling as I glared at her playfully.  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see  
And you set me free  
  
"Now you're laughin'." I responded evilly.  
  
Belle crossed her arms. "That's payback."  
  
I arched an eyebrow and smirked suspiciously. "Think ya' can dodge this?"  
  
As I went down to trip her, Belle jumped up and leaped over by the bed side. Then I heard a thumping sound, as if something hard had dropped. When I looked up, there was Belle panting and holding onto her arm tight.  
  
"Belle?"  
  
I walked over then kneeled down, trying to get her to relax. I tried to move her hand, but she pushed herself away, leaning against the bed.  
  
"Don't touch." She warned. Her voice was shaky as she opened one eye.  
  
I moved my hand over again and placed it on top of hers. "Just lemme see it then."  
  
Belle winced then released her hand. There was a wide cut with a large scrape underneath it. Blood streamed down from the wound and down her arm.  
  
".I'll be right back. Don't do anything." I demanded.  
  
I walked into the bathroom and found some gauze pads with tape. Since it was the only helpful thing there besides the peroxide and Q-tips, I grabbed them all and brought them back to Belle. I kneeled back down. When Belle took a glance at the peroxide, she started scooting back.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me with that stuff!"  
  
I sighed and showed her the bottle. "It has no alcohol luv. It's not gonna sting that much. Now lemme see your arm."  
  
Belle slowly gave me her arm, wincing everytime. I took the Q-tip and dipped it in the peroxide and dabbed her cut first. Belle cringed then started looking away the whole time, trying to prevent her tears streaming down her eyes. Mentally and physically.  
  
When I was done, I wrapped each wound with the gauze pad and taped it onto her skin so it stayed on well enough. Belle stood up as I did and sat on the bed, taking several breaths.  
  
"See, it wasn't all that bad." I said.  
  
Belle looked up at me and tried crossing her arms. Until she winced and rested her arm back the way it was.  
  
"Ouu." She whined.  
  
I sat next to her. "Yeah it's gonna be hard moving your arm fer a while."  
  
Remy finally came to the door with the keys to his car and the jet. It was obvious we were leaving already with the disk in our skillful hands. It was also obvious that Remy had no chance to score a free room for us with the secretary either...  
  
There's the chapter! How'd it go? Hope it was good. Well, I havta go to my regular pool table games with the Acolytes. Wish me luck! Reviews please! 


	4. Chapter Four SemiFinal

Hey! The tragic part is coming up really soon so prepare! Oh yeah, and since I used to write mystery stories or suspense, I decided to turn this story into a horror/tragic/suspense/romance story. You'll find out about the strange thing if you read this chapter! And believe me, you'll be amazed!  
  
Chapter Four: Simple and Clean (Semi-Final)  
  
Belle fixed her black and light blue uniform quickly and followed me out of the hotel door. Ya' wouldn't believe who we found in the lobby.  
  
"Chere'!! Y' came ta see Remy no?" asked Remy excitedly.  
  
Rogue grabbed Remy's wrist and began dragging him out of the hotel. Belle and I exchanged glances and followed the couple out.  
Outside, Rogue told us about the Russian mafia stopping by sometime for a file similar to the one we have. I arched an eyebrow and took out the disk, wondering what exactly was saved inside it. Belle tipped her head to the side and crossed her arms curiously.  
  
"But why would they want this disk so much?"  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Ah'm wonderin' the same fer Magneto."  
  
"Maybe it has ta do wit Apocalypse." Wondered Remy as he scuffed his boot against the snow.  
  
Belle sighed, letting a silver plume of breath fly slowly towards the gray sky. It seemed like it was going to snow soon. But I couldn't take this cold. Not without a coat or something.  
  
"Can we just hurry up and leave? This isn't my type of weather." I demanded.  
  
I heard Belle snicker as Remy shrugged then led us into his car. Finally, we were leaving. As he started revving the car up, a scream was heard from inside the hotel. Our heads lashed to find the secretary and several bell boys running out of the building, followed by several gunfire. Belle turned to me and snatched the disk from my hand.  
  
"I told you! Piotr was right!"  
  
I sighed and snatched the disk back from her, shoving it in my pocket. "Remind me ta talk ta the bloke when we get back."  
  
Remy and Rogue jumped out of the car and raced into the building to stop the commotion. It began snowing.  
  
"Make sure they don't get out!" Rogue called back to us.  
  
I signaled an 'okay' ta her and got my fuel tank ready. Anytime now, I was sure a lackey or two would pop up so I could turn 'em into crispy critters. I then felt Belle poking me lightly. I turned and looked at her strangely.  
  
"Yes luv?" I asked sweetly.  
  
Belle raised an eyebrow. "I can't control snow. Only water. Can you melt the ice for me?"  
  
We looked at each other for a quick moment. I turned back and started melting the ice below the flames, shooting out from the tip of my palms. The good news was that Belle now had water to control. The bad news was that it seemed to melt and turn into a lake, surrounding Remy's corvette. But it was better than nothin'.  
  
"Thanks." She responded after a kiss.  
  
And I was right. Three men flew out of the hotel glass doors. They had already seemed beat up enough so we decided to scare them off. I moved my hands around as the fire shot out in front of the wounded men. Belle decided to join along and bent down to the top of the water below. I watched her hands slowly come up, rising the water faster each time. I took a guess at what she was going to make as I created my signature flaming horseman. I looked over again and saw Belle's water sculpture turn into a large unicorn with a long sharpened horn starting at its mane.  
  
"Ya' copied me!" I shouted playfully.  
  
The men started to turn aghast at the sight of our creations as we started to argue playfully.  
  
"Nuh uh! I have a unicorn, you have a horseman."  
  
I smirked and sent the horseman ta chase after the men. "Sure luv. Sure."  
  
Belle transformed her unicorn into a snake-like dragon, breathing bubbles from the tip of its wings. She looked and smirked at me evilly.  
  
"There, happy now?"  
  
The men raced around, trying to find somewhere to hide, or at least run to. The three men stopped at an ice patch where it never melted before. They started making faces, teasing us. As if we couldn't reach them. Shows how much they know huh? Belle sent her dragon out, wrapping it around the patch and creating a large water barricade as I moved my horseman closer to them. The dragon went down into the water, bringing the patch of ice up into the air like a geyser. Belle turned to me and waited.  
  
"Okay, go ahead and do your thing." She said, as if she was disappointed.  
  
I nodded and smirked devilishly as the horseman molded into a giant flame, surrounding the patch of ice, melting it slowly. It was quite fun ta hear the blokes scream for mercy before they fell into the ice cold water.  
  
"Please!! Mercy! Have mercy on us!" shouted one of them.  
  
Belle looked to me. "Well, what should we do?"  
  
I crossed my arms as the men fell into the water. "I say we let 'em freeze."  
  
She looked at me strangely then sat down on the edge of the car. "Whatever."  
  
"Well, I'm sure they could get out on their own." I responded.  
  
I sat down next to Belle as she rested her head on my shoulder. To admit, I was actually happy Belle came along. Well, not exactly came along but, ya' know what I mean. Suddenly, I felt Belle jerk back for a moment, making me feel uneasy. I lashed to her and noticed she began to breath hard, stunned with fear.  
  
"What was that?" I asked her.  
  
She shrugged and tried to relax. Suddenly, a hand bursted from the water and pulled on Belle's uniform, trying to drag her down. I quickly went behind her and managed to make the hand let go of her. But, for some reason, the bloody bastard decided to bring me down. Belle began to panic, screaming my name and sticking her hand into the ice cold water to try and pull me back up. I wasn't sure what was happening at the moment. I struggled to keep my breath and make the bloke let go. He was truly quite persistent. The man jerked me down farther. It seemed the water was deeper than I thought. Finally, the man made us switch places, making me slam against the ground hard on my back. My mouth came open, making some water go in. For some reason, I thought my life would end right at that exact moment. My breath was running short. I had to breathe sometime. The man began slamming me up and down on the ground, trying to make me inhale. I knew I couldn't roast 'im underwater. So I had nothing to depend on. My body grew weak from the cold, numbing every second. The frozen feeling just at my fingertips and the tip of my nose. Death was waitin' just around the corner. I wouldn't be able ta see Belle anymore, I wouldn't be able to see anyone. Just complete darkness. Like a dark void, spiraling around with no place to stop or go. Before I could think any longer, I felt the water splitting apart. My eyes were closed tight as I lied motionless on the ground. What was gonna happen? I had no clue. Just that my life felt like it was slipping away. Right away at my frozen fingertips.  
  
***********  
  
I woke up to the sounds of crying. My eyes wandered first, trying to focus onto where I was. Right then, I knew I was back at the Acolyte base. I looked around a little more until I noticed Belle sleeping right next to me on my black covered bed. I sat up and looked at her for a moment. I smiled when I noticed she was crying in her sleep. Deciding not to wake 'er up, I slipped away from the bed and walked out to the hallways of the base. Hoping to find Remy to ask what had happened. The lights, hanging from the roof, were brightened. Magz must've made Sabertooth put in the new light bulbs finally. But I liked it when it was dim. As I continued along the new brightened path, I heard heavy footsteps coming around the corner. Ignoring the fact that I was about to crash into whoever was on the other side, I decided to stop, just at the tip of the turn and turn on the fire blaster connected onto my wrist band. I pointed it down and made flames shoot out of it, making the floor create a wide hole. Just big enough for some idiotic bloke ta land in. The footsteps grew louder, making me realize that it was Piotr coming ta make the turn. This was the perfect opportunity to tell 'im not ta tell Belle stupid stories.  
  
"La la la run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the colossal giant!"  
  
Ugh. That stupid tin man song he came up with. I can't stand it. Now he really deserved gettin' his foot caught up in there.  
  
"Patty cake, patty cake, my little game. bake me an X-Men as fast you can. pull and pat and smack it was a X. Put in the oven and bake for MEEEEE!!"  
  
Good timing. Piotr finally landed his giant metal foot in the hole I made. He struggled for a moment, and then began grumblin' in his lingo. Believe me; if you heard any of his otha songs, I'm sure you'd wanna kill 'im. I walked past him, hummin' a tune that Belle used ta sing. I decided ta spare the tin man 'till Magz's meeting. But, without thinkin' twice, Piotr decided to beg.  
  
"Uh, John? Can you help me for a moment?" he asked in his deep voice.  
  
I looked back, still walking towards the metal corridors to the elevator. "Sorry Piotr. Gotta' go attend a meeting." I replied.  
  
"BUT!" he responded hastily.  
  
I pressed the button to the elevator and began waiting. "Soorrryyy. I'm in a hurry."  
  
Piotr made his usual "Hmph" sound and tried again ta pull 'imself out. "Please? I need to attend the meeting also."  
  
I turned around and sighed at the Russian. "Then tell me why you've been tellin' stories ta Belle."  
  
He looked at me like I was stupid. "What stories?"  
  
I sighed again and walked backwards into the elevator. "Neva mind. I'll see ya' at the meeting!"  
  
The elevators closed. Piotr watched it with pout and started to struggle again.  
  
*********  
  
"'bout time y' came Johnny."  
  
Remy voice made me turn immediately to him. I sighed then sat down in a chair next to him, hoping he would fill me in on details.  
  
"So what happened?" I asked as Mastermind and Sabertooth walked in.  
  
The Cajun threw his feet onto the metal table and crossed his arms behind him to get comfortable. I guess that he knew it was going to be a long meeting.  
  
"Well, when Belle spreaded the water apart, she went down and kicked the man offa y'. Afta that, Rogue and I managed ta get outta the hotel. Belle then snatched the disk from y' and started trying to pull y' up until some guy decided to attack her with the barrel of his gun."  
  
I was shocked ta hear Remy finally speak in 1st person. "Continue." I said slowly.  
  
"Then, well, all I gotta say is that we kinda' failed the mission and kinda' succeeded."  
  
Then, a familiar eerie voice echoed through our minds. "That is why I called for this meeting."  
  
Our heads turned to the dark shadows, revealing our leader, Magneto. He wasn't wearin' his stupid helmet, which was kinda' a good thing. It gives us Acolytes that dumb effect in someway. It's hard to explain.  
  
"How's it goin', Magz?" asked Remy in his cool tone.  
  
I rolled my eyes at the ideas that might be bouncin' through Remy's head. Trying to impress the boss was the oldest trick.  
  
"There's no need to try and impress, Gambit. You know you have failed the mission. But I will give you all most of the credit."  
  
The door creaked open. Piotr stepped into the meeting room and sat diagonally in front of me, glaring at me as he removed parts of the floor from his left leg. I smirked as Belle walked inside. She had changed out of her uniform and into her black baggy jeans and white halter with matching white shoes. Her hair was now up in a high ponytail with strands of hair hanging down like that Shadowcat sheila. Magneto greeted her with a welcoming smile.  
  
"Welcome Belle. I'm glad you have joined this meeting." He said with his cheesy smile.  
  
I sware. Magz has always tried to hit on Belle. But of course, she doesn't like old blokes with no sense of humor. I watched Belle take a seat ahead of me and smiled gently. She mouthed the words: "You alright?" to me. I nodded then turned my attention back to Magz before he started fussin'.  
  
"Continuing on, I found out that the Russian mafia now has the file in their captive still in Russia. I need Belle, Pyro, Sabertooth, and Gambit to go back and steal the disk back. Then return it here immediately."  
  
Piotr did his "Hmph" again to grab Magz's attention. "What about me?"  
  
Magz looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Then I shall send all of the Acolytes. Including me."  
  
I sighed disappointedly at Magneto's new idea. I could imagine what he would try ta do to impress Belle, being she's the only girl connected to the Acolytes besides Rogue. I looked ova to her. It seemed she wasn't even paying attention. She was too busy listenin' ta Piotr yap again.  
  
"Now, all of you, get into your uniforms and let's get going." Commanded Magneto.  
  
*************  
  
Belle and I walked through the halls to get changed. As we did, we talked about the new plans that Magz had just made up. I definitely wasn't agreeing ta those.  
  
"Well, I think it's alright. Piotr's from Russia so he could navigate. Sabertooth could be defense while the rest of us would be the offense or be the team that gets the disk."  
  
I shook my head. "I know, but I don't like the fact that Magneto's comin'."  
  
Belle looked at me and patted her halter. "Why not?"  
  
"Just because. I don't like being watched by a perfectionist."  
  
"He's not a perfectionist. He just acts like one." She sighed.  
  
"So he's a poser."  
  
She gave me a light shove and shook her head. "No, he just wants to make his plans successful."  
  
"He has perfectionist written all ova his face."  
  
"Well, I'm sure there's another reason why you don't want him coming."  
  
I heard Belle's wings flap lightly. I thought she was getting irritated so I decided ta just come out and say it.  
  
"I think he's just wantin' ta be around ya'."  
  
Belle smiled. "So you're jealous?"  
  
I shook my hand wildly as we took a turn and stopped at my door. "Of that old bloke? No way!"  
  
She smiled playfully and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Good." She tipped her head to the side for a moment, still smiling. "'cause I love you. Not him."  
  
Our noses touched then our lips joined. She pulled away as I unlocked the door.  
  
"You're so sweet luv." I paused and watched her go in first. "Way too sweet for me."  
  
She arched an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "So you're saying that I spoil you?"  
  
We got closer again to kiss until Sabertooth came into the room. He stared at us strangely for a second like he's neva seen someone kiss his sheila. I sware, that bloke's got some serious issues. He still plays with his dumb dolls!  
  
"Yes?" I asked rudely.  
  
Sabertooth scratched his head then moved his attention to Belle, whose arms were once again around my neck. His dark eyes moved down towards her hips where my hands were.  
  
"Are you guys trying to kill each other?" he asked, trying to be cute.  
  
We both sighed, hoping Sabertooth would leave. Like he would get the message. His brain is the size half of a kookaburra.  
  
Belle smiled forgivingly. "No we're not trying to kill each other Sabertooth." She giggled. "Did you want something?"  
  
He nodded and cracked a smile. "You comin' on the mission right?"  
  
I arched an eyebrow at what I was hearing.  
  
"Of course! Plus I get to go along with Pyro so, I'm willing to."  
  
Suddenly, an alarm went off, screaming wildly through the hallways echoing. Belle looked up and gazed around, wondering where the disturbance was coming from. Suddenly, Gambit came rushing into the hallway they were in. He panted and gazed at Belle with eyes that was most secretive. She suddenly felt this rush of memories, like she knew him before. Breaking her thoughts, he began to speak.  
  
"The Russian Mafia's come back for us!! Get goin' to the front!!" he demanded.  
  
Okay then people!! I like that chapter. But the next chapter, is sadly the last of this story. Cuz I kinda' want to end it so I could work more on the sequel. Soo, see ya' next time!! Reviews please!! 


	5. Chapter Five Final Chapter

I'm back with another chapter! Okay now, I know I've been updating really really slowly. But I'm planning on sticking with it since most of my classes don't give anyway lotz of homework anymore. So don't worry yourself to death. Plus another reason why I'm working on this one again is because my newest story: "A Pinion of Hope" (which WAS "A thin Line between Love and Hate) is the sequel to this story. So keep reading this one!!  
  
Chapter Five: A Last Recall (Final Chapter)  
  
We all rushed to the gate and waited for the mafia to start fighting. Of course, they did and we went on defense for a while. Belle flew up onto the roof and shot some water at 'em as I did the same with fire. Gambit, Piotr, and Sabertooth were on defense. Suddenly, a scream from Belle broke my concentration. I turned around just enough to see her and noticed she had been shot in the leg. She blinked several times then fell from the roof. I raced over, ignoring the mafia firing their shots and keep her off of the ground. Belle keep herself in a fetal position in my arms, forcing herself to not whine. I kissed her lightly and saw Remy coming over to us. He seemed devastated almost as much as I did for some reason.  
  
"It's gonna be okay." I said.  
  
Belle opened her eyes and turned then screamed again. My eyes moved away from hers as a mafia member snatched her from my arms and leapt back farther than I've seen anyway. I looked down and noticed a blood trailing from Belle as the man held her tight. She was now knocked out cold, not realizing what was happening. I went over, hopin' ta pop 'im one. Then suddenly, he removed something out of his pocket and slammed it against the ground. Smoke of different colors swelled up. The only last words I heard through our coughing was: "I'll see y' soon, Remy."  
  
*****************  
  
Since two hours ago, I've still been wondering where Belle was. Or who that guy was and how did he know Remy. Or even why Remy seemed WAY too attached ta Belle. Removing my thoughts for the moment, I focused on the lighter I've been cradling in my hands. Rogue and the othas have been searching for a while now, and Magneto's still hell-bent on gettin' hold on the mafia then get Belle back. The felt something warm slide down my face as I threw the lighter towards the wall, making a hole. I could neva get this situation offa my mind. Remy hasn't really said anything besides the messages. Rogue's been a great help. And well, Sabertooth is a different story. But the question was, would I eva see Belle again?  
  
**************** (After Two Months)  
  
For two months straight, Pyro has never seen Belle. The acolytes, X- Men, and brotherhood have tried but there were no signs. Magneto and Professor Xavier managed to get the mafia taken in, but they revealed to them that never stole a young girl with chocolate brown hair and olive green eyes. After Magneto came back, Remy went off to Louisiana for a trip to his family and didn't return until 4 months later, seeming happier than usual. But why?  
  
HAH! IT'S OVER!! Okay people, you know the drill! Go read the sequel: "A Pinion of Hope" and figure out all of these mysteries!! I wish ya'll good luck!! REVIEWS PLEASE!!! 


End file.
